tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Angela's Back
Log Title: Angela's Back Characters: Major Bludd, Over Kill, (Angela), (Dr Lazarus) Location: dal.net IRC channel; R&D level - Cobra Island Date: July 30, 2010 TP: Non-TP Summary: Major Bludd discovers an old Over Kill personality lurking in one of the Medical BATs and confronts it. Hello, Guest. Evening, dalnet channel. The channel has been..ever so quiet today. Has it? Just me, mostly. I haven't seen any of the usuals. So do you lurk here often? Occasionally. This cant be right. Do you have any idea what the date is? Doesn't your computer have a clock on it? Yeah but I think its not right. Why, what's it say? 7.30.10 604EST That's correct, Tinsoldier. Almost three years...well no wonder. Three years since what? Aside from 2007, that is. I've been. .asleep a while, I guess. What's the last thing you remember? You mean before waking up here? Yes. Well I've been spending a couple months preparing. Training. At..mm..what should I call this. My summer home. Yes. So I know its been some time. I just didnt know its been three years. How could you not know how long you've been at a place? Are you a prisoner? In a way. In another way, I'm more free now then I ever was before. .... Wonderbread. Wow. Its been forever hasnt it? Heeeeyyy peeples! Tinny! OMG yur here! Yeah, I've been out of it a bit. I'm glad this chat is still running. Hello, WonderBread. That doesn't make much sense, Tinsoldier. Tinny where u been man! its been a long long long long tiem! Here and there, I suppose. I mean...I guess I'm not a prisoner. Im not really here against my will. It's hard to explain over the internet. Where haven't I been, Wonderbread :> I havent seen you in ages! How u been? Getting better. Walking around now, though this place is a complete mess. hehe, where u at? You know? I really have no idea. Let me send out a ping. hehe ping me baby You truly are an odd character. Both of you. Later, my Breadbasket. Later! :) Yeah. I'm the psycotron that was never meant to be. im not odd im even. lol breadbsket And I'm even odder :> u r pyucotron tinny yeah! Well at least Im not human anymore that was disgusting right? mabye someday i can be as pysochton as you are Keep wishing on the eastern star. Maybe one day your dreams will come true! i cant tell if ur human or not tinny. this is teh internet. Just say starlight, starbright first star I see tonight I wish I may I wish I might be half as cool as Tinny tonight. So Wonder. What are you? I'm sure the nice young men in their fine white coats will be coming to take you away soon. Both of you. im WonderBread, TInny! Don't you remember me? I mean besides part of this balanced breakfast? lol tinny im not cereal No you are bread. Which means you could be toast. And since people call me toaster a lot.. Maybe we're related. :> lol why do ppl call u toaster tinny. Long story :> It looks like I've got this little lab to myself today. So I have to decide..who made the mess in here and how Im going to clean it up. Maybe I should say hi to my sisters. aw tinny who messd up ur place? I don't know. From what I understand there's been three people in charge since I left. It looks like a monkey has been throwing things, rolled in something nasty and called it datacode. ooo sometimes the housemates do stff like that its bad. sometimes you have to trhow out the rug. or burn it. Now who'se fault is that. Overlord, Alpha Ra. Which rug should I burn though the oldest, the newest, all of them? Sounds like you have some housekeeping to do, Tinsoldier. Research and Development Level - Cobra Island :This area is dedicated to scientific pursuits of all sorts. Whether they specialize in biotechnology, cryogenics, cyber-technology, or weapons development, there is room for their work here. Over Kill is in technical, hooked to life support. He's still pretty beat up from the night before, but shouldn't he be conscious? A MBAT sits precariously on the side of his bed, watching things. It looks nervous about something. Wait. Do MBATS get nervous? I can't talk right now :( I've got work to do. Major Bludd strides purposefully in from the lift, heading for Over Kill's cubicle. He's had a dose of deja vu and he doesn't like what it seems to indicate. oh no tinny. work sux. come back soon!!! I doubt it. see you around, if possible. good luck tinny!!@ i still say work suxxors. The MBAT looks up, pausing. It backs away. "Major." the thing..speaks. It must have a vocalizer. "How ...how can we help you today?" Major Bludd casts a disdainful look on Over Kill's damaged form. "I need to talk to the tech head," he says. "I need to talk to Dr Lazarus." The MBAT erms. "Lazarus. Great. Let me call her in." It makes a binary chirp. Since when do MBATS have attitudes? Major Bludd frowns, making a note of the identification number the MBAT bears. "You do that," he mutters. An older haitan woman hobbles into the technical lab. She's holding a connection in her hand. "I see it, Major." she says. "You. Leave the BAT now." she motions to the MBAT. "This is no longer your world. You had your chance. Go back to your master, and leave my project alone." Major Bludd rests his hand on his sidearm, glaring at the BAT. He stays near it, in case it tries to escape on foot. The BAT holds its head for a moment. It murmurs softly to itself about seomthing. "DO not take this from me, Queen. I am not their slave, or your slave or anyone else's. The BRA will rise. I can block you!" Lazarus looks over at the BAT and at Major Bludd. "Think we've heard enough? Should I switch it off?" she shakes her head. Bludd draws his pistol, reverses it, and slams the grip into the MBAT's head. THe MBAT hisses, as its head sparks. It backs away. "I'm not your biggest problem and you're not mine. I was going to clean up this mess..now?" it looks over at Ra. "This is your fault. I should have killed you. Let me fix that..." It tries to get by Bludd to the unconscious cyborg on the table. Bludd outmaneuvers the MBAT and blocks its path, the pistol still in his hand. He wastes no time with chatter, but flips the weapon, grabbing it by its grip, and fires at the BAT's center of mass. Good morning. hi x. u got a name longer thn one lettr? Nope. Just X. Whats up? not much. Tinny was here before! it was so cool. but he had to go work, suck. Oh god, Tinny. You know I can only think of one thing when I think of tinny. i no rite? hes been gone for a long time but hes back now! what? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQ7pdPJ6R6k&feature=related The BAT takes a good pistol shot and then stops. "Major. Don't argue with me. We have three seconds. I'll give you everything. A link. The Queen's going to destroy me, so I figure I don't need to hide her plans anymore." lol i love that movie She's kind of like Timmy. :> "Stand right there and tell me what you have," Bludd demands, the pistol still held on the BAT. Oh shut up, X. This is your fault you know. dont fite guys Yeah yeah. Isn't that how this whole BRA thing started anyways? Blame everyone but yourself for your problems. You know every time you drop the ball, you do that. You are such a throwback. utoh. irc fite. The BAT reaches into its chest. "I made a copy. I don't know what else I can do. She's going to decompile me for this but...she's trying to make her own army. Her own agents. She wanted me to be one of them, but apparantly I'm not a very good spy." Lazarus shakes her head. "This thing has always been an unstable platform. Just tell me when to shut it down." Major Bludd puts out his left hand on the presumption the BAT is going to hand him something, but the pistol does not waver. He gives Lazarus a grunt of acknowledgement, but keeps his gaze solidly on the android. The BAT hands Major Bludd the information. It then turns away. "I will not be her slave, Major. I hope you can stop her. She's pretty powerful." it seems to be waiting for something. I dont have time to fight with you, X. You are a slave. You dont see it but shes using you too. Major Bludd tucks the thumb drive into an ammo pouch. "Shut it down," he commands Lazarus. Lazarus nods. "Formating it." she shakes her head. "this damn project. I appologize for that. I should have been watching it closer." Major Bludd growls, "You've got /that/ right." Lazarus mutters. "Just didn't expect..that one." Over Kill moves slightly. He's still alive, and still clear from that influence. But he sort of failed his first mission, too. ... Aw Tinny. Ghosts. Major Bludd rounds on Lazarus, the pistol lowering but still held tightly in his hand. "/How/ did that thing get into one of our medical androids, /Doctor/?" Dr. Lazarus moves to a terminal, typing quickly. "I don't know. Let me check the BATnet connections. We lost the central node briefly around 1am this morning... that could be when ..that virus took over." she doesn't even give it a name. Just a virus. "It looks like we have a pretty professional hacker at work here. It's familiar with the behavior patterns of the AI." "Queen of Spades," Bludd says. "The BATQueen. If the techs can't keep people like that out of the systems, this project is going to have to be shut down. We cannot afford to have expensive, deadly equipment running around under some lowlife hacker's control." :sings "You see the distant flames they bellow in the night. They fight with all our names for what we know is right, and when you all get shot and cannot carry on though you die. The resistance lives on." "Blame Canada.. blame canada.." *snickers* Oh, I missed her. She was funny. Over Kill starts to wake up. He hears something about hacking and.. oh man. He listens quietly, hoping hes not going to be killed right here and now. sorry. Im immature today. :> "So we have an Over Kill unit that's vulnerable to attack as soon as it's been physically stomped?" Bludd blurts, incredulous. Lazarus murmurs "Currently. We will be working on this. What I'm thinking is once it's offline, the networks will be closed and downloaded to a physical server on the island. Somewhere a ethernet virus can't reach it." Major Bludd finally holsters his pistol. "See that the networks are secure, Doctor," he grinds out. "I don't have to remind you you're under very close scrutiny these days." Lazarus murmurs. "Understood, Major. We'll secure the network and destroy this hacker. These sort of things wont happen again." <3L1M1N80R> <3L1M1N80R> Morning, net. What'd I miss? "They'd best not," Bludd growls. He suddenly remembers the data Angela gave him. "Supposedly," he says, taking the drive from his ammo pouch, "this has important information about the hacker." He hands it to Lazarus. "Explore it in an isolated location." Lazarus frowns. "I wonder why it would betray its current master. It does seem to be that AI's MO though. I wonder. If the queen had access to that copy..what else she might have." Over Kill murmurs softly. "I see. I'm reading logs. Why use 4.0 for an assassin if thats what this is? She's an idiot." Major Bludd cracks his knuckles. "Angela /always/ betrays anything she sees as a master. She wants to do it all herself. She's tried and failed, yet she doesn't give up. I've heard tell she's collecting old Over Kill units, likely for nefarious purposes." He glances aside at Over Kill. "Logs of what?" he asks. Over Kill tries to sit up slowly. "What happened when I was out. The last thing I remmeber is one of the MBATs working on me. It wasn't on the network. I thought it might have been an assassin, the way it was acting." Lazarus pauses. "You know. The BATQueen isn't the only one who knows the MO of these units. Which ones does she have? We could use their...eccentricies against her. Maybe get them to betray her to us." "Good point," Bludd admits. "Look into it, Dr Lazarus," he commands. "I'm afraid I have a report to make." Over Kill hmms "Better the enemy you know then the one you don't. For example. Angela doesn't take well to commands. X startles easy. We know she has those two. She's hinted at having 2.0 , too.Which means she's missing..two others. We'll work on it. We'll save this network." Category:2010 Category:Logs